Hypertension (HTN), or high blood pressure (HBP), is defined as a consistently elevated blood pressure (BP) greater than or equal to 140 mmHg systolic blood pressure (SBP) and 90 mmHg diastolic blood pressure (DBP). Hypertension is a “silent killer” that is not associated with any symptoms and in 95% of cases (primary hypertension) the specific cause is unknown. In the remaining 5% of patients (secondary hypertension), specific causes including chronic kidney disease, diseases of the adrenal gland, coarctation of the aorta, thyroid dysfunction, alcohol addiction, pregnancy or the use of birth control pills are present. In secondary hypertension, when the root cause is treated, blood pressure usually returns to normal.
Hypertension is a disease that affects 74.5 million patients in the US with 24% or 17.7 million patients classified as uncontrolled hypertensive patients. Of these 17.7 million US patients, 27% of them are resistant to drug therapy without any secondary causes. This equates to 4.8 million patients in the US and an estimated 12.4 million patients outside of the US for a total of 17.2 million patients worldwide. Needless to say, there is a need for additional therapeutic options for this class of unsuccessfully treated patients.
It is generally accepted that the causes of hypertension are multi-factorial, with a significant factor being the chronic hyper-activation of the sympathetic nervous system (SNS), especially the renal sympathetic nerves. Renal sympathetic efferent and afferent nerves, which lie in the wall of the renal artery, have been recognized as a critical factor in the initiation and maintenance of systemic hypertension. Renal arteries, like all major blood vessels, are innervated by perivascular sympathetic nerves that traverse the length of the arteries. The perivascular nerves consist of a network of axons, terminals, and varicosities, which are distributed mostly in the medial-adventitial and adventitial layers of the arterial wall.
Signals coming in to the kidney travel along efferent nerve pathways and influence renal blood flow, trigger fluid retention, and activate the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system cascade. Renin is a precursor to the production of angiotensin II, which is a potent vasoconstrictor, while aldosterone regulates how the kidneys process and retain sodium. All of these mechanisms serve to increase blood pressure. Signals coming out of the kidney travel along afferent nerve pathways integrated within the central nervous system, and lead to increased systemic sympathetic nerve activation. Chronic over-activation can result in vascular and myocardial hypertrophy and insulin resistance, causing heart failure and kidney disease.
Previous clinical studies have documented that denervating the kidney has a positive effect for both hypertension and heart failure patients. Journal articles published as early as 1936 review surgical procedures called either sympathectomy or splanchnicectomy, to treat severe hypertension. A 1953 JAMA article by Smithwick et al. presented the results of 1,266 cases of surgical denervation to treat hypertension. The results included radiographic evidence of hearts that had remodeled after the surgery, while also showing significant blood pressure declines. Additional articles published in 1955 and 1964 demonstrated that the concept of using renal denervation to lower blood pressure and treat heart failure was viable. However, given the highly invasive and traumatic nature of the procedure and the advent of more effective antihypertensive agents, the procedure was not widely employed.
More recently, catheter ablation has been used for renal sympathetic denervation. Renal denervation is a method whereby amplified sympathetic activities are suppressed to treat hypertension or other cardiovascular disorders and chronic renal diseases. The objective of renal denervation is to neutralize the effect of renal sympathetic system which is involved in arterial hypertension. The renal sympathetic efferent and afferent nerves lie within and immediately adjacent to the wall of the renal artery. Energy is delivered via a catheter to ablate the renal nerves in the right and left renal arteries in order to disrupt the chronic activation process. As expected, early results appear both to confirm the important role of renal sympathetic nerves in resistant hypertension and to suggest that renal sympathetic denervation could be of therapeutic benefit in this patient population.
In clinical studies, therapeutic renal sympathetic denervation has produced predictable, significant, and sustained reductions in blood pressure in patients with resistant hypertension. Catheters are flexible, tubular devices that are widely used by physicians performing medical procedures to gain access into interior regions of the body. A catheter device can be used for ablating renal sympathetic nerves in therapeutic renal sympathetic denervation to achieve reductions of blood pressure in patients suffering from renal sympathetic hyperactivity associated with hypertension and its progression. Renal artery ablation for afferent and efferent denervation has been shown to substantially reduce hypertension. See, e.g., Henry Krum et al., “Catheter-based renal sympathetic denervation for resistant hypertension: a multicentre safety and proof-of-principle cohort study,” published online Mar. 30, 2009 at www.thelancet.com. Krum et al. recently reported average reductions of 27 mmHg SBP and 13 mmHg DBP in 34 patients with 12-month follow-up data. In addition, despite having an average SBP baseline of 177 mmHg, 44% of those patients reached controlled blood pressure of <140 mmHg.